mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiihawk's Cold Fortress
Random Meme Fort / Wiihawk's Cold Fortress / Wiihawk's Fort '''is the 10th level of Super Mario 64: Star Revenge, the Redone version and Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover. This is the final level of the 2nd overworld, right before the second Bowser fight. Go to the final part of the 2nd overworld and enter the building with the 10 sign outside it. The level mostly consists of the huge castle/fort and the walls surrounding it. Only a single room of the fort can be entered, though the rest of it can be climbed to reach a mysterious floating platform which looms over everything. Surrounding it is a small grassy ground, with a couple of hedges and a small moat. This level also has two mazes, one in the garden hedges and one underwater. The size is quite small compared to previous levels. Between the two versions there is one major difference, and that is in the original it is a grassland while in Redone it is covered in snow. This does not change much, though the water is now cold. Levels '''Star 1: Break(ing) into the Fort Mario must infiltrate the fort and steal the star inside. Mario starts the stage in front of the fort and must first vault onto the lower roof. Run around the castle looking for the pole on the side of it. Climb the pole and run around the roof until you find the door/opening to the interior. Inside the castle is a singular room with many weirdly shaped patches of quicksand and the star on the opposite side of the room. Getting closer to the star will spawn many homing amps. If Mario gets hit in the air, he will fall straight down. In order to get there the safest way, get hit by an amp and use the invisibility frames to reach it unharmed. Star 2: Awesome Smiley Face (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 3: An Awesome Smiley Attacks (Redone) Mario must investigate the mysterious platform in the sky. Head to the lower roof of the castle and look for the cylindrical platforms that lead to the upper level. Avoid the Starenemy Fly Guys and locate the metal box. Push this block to the other side of the room (from the upper part of the "P" to the lower part, not long ways) so Mario can triple jump onto the cloud-like platform. Carefully jump from one cloud to another, making sure to kill or avoid the Starenemy Fly Guys. At the top of a yellow smiley face platform with the star. Star 3: The Underwater Maze (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 5: Icy Castle Sewers (Redone) This star is hidden in a 3D underwater maze. On the right side of the castle, in the water, there is a small passage which marks the entrance for the maze. Swim into the area and take the left passage. Next take the right passage and then take the first passage on the left and take the next passage to reach an opening in the ceiling. Swimming up this passage to find a place to breath (or spinning heart in Redone). Swim down the other end and hug the right wall to reach the star's location. In the original, it is in a very small hold on the ceiling of this tunnel, which is hard to actually swim through. Star 4 (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 2 (Redone): The Garden's Secret This star is hidden at the end of a giant hedge maze. Head into the hedges to the left of the start. Mario is looking for a green wall that he can walk through that conceals the star. It is located slightly in the middle. Follow the right path and hug the wall until you go around a big corner. Take the small left passage when around the corner and hug this wall and you will soon walk into the wall with the star. Star 5: Yellow Orange Coins (SR1/ST) / Star 4: Too Many 'Yellow' Coins (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 red coins (6 in SR1 ST) which are concealed as normal yellow coins. None of these are located within the mazes. The locations are as follows: # Directly behind the start, in front of the gate door (SR1/SR1 ST) / In the water near the icy slope platform (Redone) # Under the bridge in front of the fort (SR1/SR1 ST) / In front of the "U MAD" before the maze (Redone) # On the icy slope # On the icy slope (SR1/SR1 ST) / In Front of one of the hedges (Redone) # Behind one of the hedges # On top of the pole # In the quicksand room # On the lower roof there is a pillar that leads to a cloud When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the bottom of the icy slope platform. Star 6: The Secret of Trollesia (SR1/SR1 ST) / Trollestia's Depth (Redone) Can only be gotten in this mission! '''Head to the lower roof of the castle and look for the "OBEY" poster. Jumping through this poster will spawn a star way in the distance, on the outer wall. In order to reach this part of the level, Mario must jump off the top of the smiley face in the sky onto the wall, and scale it until you find the star. = '''Enemies * Goomba * Homing Amp * Starenemy Fly Guy * Chuckya * Whomp (SR1/SR1 ST Only) * Koopa Troopa Trivia * This stage makes lot of references to "memes" ** Memes are funny, pop culture references that become viral on the internet ** The ones used in this stage include: *** "You Mad?!" is posted outside the underwater maze. *** The Smiley Face in the sky is the "Awesome Face" meme. *** The word "PINGAS" is written on top of the roof. *** The Obey poster has a pony on it, which references the "brony" community. *** The last stage uses the word "Troll" in the location name, which corresponds to trolling a person online. *** The homing amps look like "Weegee" in the Redone version. **** This Amp design is used in many of Star Revenge games. * Wiihawk is another German Streamer and Mario 64 "Let's Play"er who was ones one of the first to play and record BroDute's original hack. * This level is one of the few that was not remade in Star Revenge 2 (Act 2): Night of Doom as well as Star Revenge Redone v2.0 Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Fortress Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Location